This invention relates generally to integrated optics, and, more particularly, to optical amplifiers for light propagating through a waveguide.
Integrated optics has assumed a major role in information handling, communications and data processing systems. It is attractive because of the wide inherent bandwidth of optical devices and because of the many specialized features of optical waveguides.
Optical data links can be made to be smaller, cheaper and more reliable than their conventional counterparts. They are less susceptible to information degradation from electromagnetic interference, vibration, temperature changes and crosstalk. Where secrecy in communications is important, integrated optics offer the important advantages of electrical isolation and increased communications security.
In some communications applications it is sometimes necessary or desirable to propagate optical signals through waveguides many miles in length. Although many highly efficient waveguide configurations and materials are known, the intensity of optical signals is observed to diminish over great distances. Amplification of the signal then becomes desirable.
An apparatus which amplifies such signals by a simple and direct method is sought. It is especially desirable to obtain an amplification apparatus which minimizes the conversion of the signal through various modes in order to achieve amplification. More specifically, it is desirable to minimize the use of expensive and complex electrical circuitry during amplification.
The modulation of light propagating in an elastomeric waveguide by deforming the waveguide with electrodes is disclosed in the commonly assigned copending application Ser. No. 621,312, filed Oct. 10, 1975. However, amplification of an optical signal propagating in a waveguide is not disclosed or suggested therein.